Avoiding The Marauders
by WeLiveAndBreathWords
Summary: Lily Evans had had enough of the relentless taunts from the four boys who called themselves the Marauders. Tired of their deviance and taunting she does all she can; avoids them. But James Potter has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey, guys! This is my first chapter of many, I hope! I have loads of ideas of for Lily to go through and I already have the first three chapters written! I am planning on doing this up until the end of their time at Hogwarts and hope that you will follow my story till then.**

 **This is my first fan fiction, so I am open and would love improvements! Help me out, guys! Please enjoy and leave a Review and please Follow! I hope this is a good start! Thanks!**

 **Characters and the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. I do not own them and they are used for Fanfiction purposes only.**

Chapter One: Arrogance.

"Merlin's beard! I can't believe that our exams are nearly over!"

I flipped my textbook shut as Melody cried out, her blond hair falling in curls over her shinning eyes. We were studying for our last end of year exam, and luckily for use, we both took Defense Against The Dark Arts in Newt level, so our exam was the same one.

Shuffling further into the chair I was sat in by the fire, I yawned. "I know. I can't wait for this to be over. I just don't know if I am ready for this exam."

Sixth year was the first year of Newts and it was drawing to an end, which meant that soon it would be the last year at Hogwarts ever for me. Something about that scared me.

The Common Room was beginning to be filled with people. Last period had just ended and everyone wanted to get some last minute studying done before the last exam. Therefore, the room was dim as all the candlelight was blocked by figures and I had to squint to read the notes I had written. I still loved it here though: I loved the comfy chairs that that were perched in groups by the sputtering fire, the moving paintings that occupied the walls and the spiraling stairs to the dorm. I just loved Hogwarts.

Melody threw her quill down, rolling her eyes. "Lils, you know that your gonna nail this exam. You're a straight O student. The highest in the year and a Prefect!" she leaned forward in her elbows. "You'll likely get Head Girl."

"I don't know, Mel," I said, blushing slightly. "You know I'm not so good at the practical stuff. I'd so rather be reading from a book."

Chewing on my quill nervously, I watched Mel twirl her silky hair around her finger. "Oh, please," she said. "I saw you cast that Patronus the other day. You did it first in the class."

"I know," I breathed. I had been the first in class and I had been so proud to see my Doe burst out of my wand, galloping around the room, lighting its way. "But how do I know that I can do it again? I mean, in the exam, I'll be under pressure with people watching and-"

Mel stood up, her blond hair falling over her shoulder, as she walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. "Lily," she mumbled into my hair. "Your gonna do this." She pulled back to look at me with her blue eyes. "Say it," she demanded.

I sighed. "I'm gonna do this," I mumbled.

"Say it with confidence," she exclaimed.

"I'm gonna do this!" I laughed loudly, throwing one arm in the air.

Suddenly, the Common Room went silent and everyone turned to look at me with annoyed expressions for breaking up their studying. Mel and I waited until everyone turned back around. Then we burst out laughing and I had to clutch my stomach in pain.

"Evans!" Came a voice from behind me.

I immediately stopped laughing and turned to stare at the boy behind me. I could hear Mel groan, knowing what was coming. A chair squeak behind me and Mel groaning, having thrown herself in a chair, knowing what would happen. "Here we go again," she mumbled.

"What do you want, Potter?"

Before me stood James Potter. There were many ways I could describe James Potter and I had said many to his face, but simply…

 _Potter was an asshole._

He wore his robes as though they were not good enough to touch his precious skin, as it hung of him like curtains. He had murky black hair that stood up in all directions and on his nose were a pair of glasses. He was pale, but not in a sickly way, it just made him seem dark and mysterious. At least to most girls, to me he was just a pain in the backside.

Behind him I could see his usual gang: the Marauders, they liked to call themselves. They were so arrogant that they had given themselves a name. They liked to think that they ran the school, that without them we would crumble in on ourselves, but really it was the opposite. They had that name for a reason. They were troublemakers and without them terrorising the hall, Hogwarts would be a quieter and happier place.

"Whoa," said Potter, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Chill, Evans. I just came over to see what all the racket was about-"

He was cut off by his best friend, Sirius Black, who currently flicking his long hair out of his face. "What Prongs really means is, he wants to know what or _who_ , exactly, your gonna do."

Behind him, a squat slimy boy whit mousy brown hair sniggered: Peter.

" _That's disgusting_ , Black," I snapped.

Potter ran a hand through his hair- did that boy want to look like a bush? – He then hit Sirius on the arm. "Look, Evans, I just wondered what was going on with my favourite girl," he smirked at his own words.

" I don't know, Potter. _Why don't you go ask her_?"

His smirk was pulled of his face after my comment and he turned to Sirius, who looked like he was trying to hold in a grin. "I meant you, Evans. I'm just trying to be nice."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, be nice _somewhere else_."

Potter frowned for a second, but looked like he was going to go on when Remus pushed forward, book in hand, and said, "James, leave her alone. She is obviously busy." I smiled slightly. Remus was the only one out of all these boys that I actually liked: he was kind, helpful and intelligent. He was everything that James Potter was not. I had seen Remus with James many times but he was always the quiet one. However, since we both became Prefects I had talked to him more and realized he was more than just a Marauder: he was the only one with a brain. I respected him for that.

James glanced at his friend, then at me, and winked. I wondered how many times today he had pulled that move. "See you around, Evans." The he turned on his heel and swaggered off with his gang.

People turned to stare at him and his group as they left. Most people just gave them looks of terror and shuffled further into their seats, but some people, girls, gave him looks of lust. Though, it was nothing compared to how they gazed at Black. You'd think he was some kind of sex god. He was handsome, I guess, nut to immature. I suppose that not everyone cares about personality though.

Remus stayed quiet, nose buried in his book, and Peter just followed them with looks of praising.

"Can't wait," I mutter sarcastically to myself.

Mel laughed. "Well, that was entertaining," she said, clapping her hands together.

"Not really," I replied, grabbing up my books, parchment and quill. "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"He likes you, Lily, that's why. In some messed up way only he understands, he really likes you," she paused. "At least he didn't ask you out this time."

She was right, that was a first. Normally, Potter took any chance to throw the offer of a date at me.

I stood up fully, clutching my things. "Well, Merlin help me," I muttered. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed," I said running my hand along the table. " See you tomorrow."

"Night," Mel yawned. "And Lils?" she called back and I spun around by the stairs. "You'll do great. Get some sleep."

I smiled. "I will. Love you!"

"Love you, too," she called back and I left the Common Room.


	2. Chapter 2: Relentless

**Heeeeeey, lovely people! I just can't stop writing! It's a blessing! I think I have the opposite of writers block. Writers Entrance! Is that a thing? If it is, I have it!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and for that review! It's more than I thought I would get from the first chapter and I love you for it! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much and please review. It would make my day!**

 **WeLiveAndBreathWords**

 **Chapter Two: Relentless**

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna fail! I will not get into next years Newts and I will never get the job I want. I'll have to work with my parents… I'll have to be a _muggle_!

I'll-"

"Lily!"

We were hurrying down the busy hallway, shoving past rushing students with worried faces as they all tried to get to their last exams. The towering, golden pillars that were Hogwarts walls shimmered around me, as paintings yelled good lucks to all the students.

I was blocking it out. This, of course, was my pre-exam ritual. It always consisted of me freaking out, pondering on the meaning of my future life and somehow managing to erase all the things that I had studied from my mind.

Melody was biting a lock of her blond hair, squeezing through the people, and looking worried. "You're freaking me out! Stop!"

The crowd was getting tighter as people got closer to the Grand Hall where the Defense Against The Dark Arts exam was being held. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry," I said, apologetically. "I'm just really worried. You know me."

"I do, Lily, and I know that you'll do great," she huffed, shoving through the compact space. "What the hell is going on? It shouldn't be this packed!"

Just then a noise echoed through the hall. A voice. I knew that voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE, POTTER!"

Severus.

The crowd laughed at something and I grabbed Melody's hand and dragged her to the front of the commotion, trying to hear over the cacophony.

In front of me stood Potter, a smirk stamped on his face as he pointed his wand at Severus, who was doing the same in return. They were both poised and ready to chuck curses at each other.

"What's wrong, Snivellus? To scared to duel?" Potter laughed and so did lots of the crowd.

In the olden days, I would have intervened. I would have thrown myself in front of Severus and kicked Potter where the sun don't shine, but that was before. Before what Severus had done. He had promised that he wouldn't, always promised, but he had done it.

 _He had called me a Mudblood._

He had had the nerve to offend my family and told me that I was dirty: we were supposed to be friends. Best friends and he had done that to me. I would never forgive him. He was just as bad as Potter, and this? This just proved it.

"I'm not in the mood for this," I muttered. Clasping Mel's hand tighter, I pulled her through their inner circle.

"Evans!" Potter exclaimed. He sounded different, but I couldn't tell why. Really al I could her was the laughter in his voice. "Get out of here!"

Not looking at him, I carried on forward. "I plan to!" I yelled back.

Mel was stumbling behind me, but I didn't care, we were going to be late and I was not going to let Potter and Severus make my fail this exam.

"Lily!" I heard Sev yell, but I just kept walking. A path cleared for me as people stared. I rolled my eyes at them; didn't these people have better things to do? Like an _exam_ maybe?

When we finally escaped, I released Mel's hand and she sighed in relief. "Really, Lily, I can walk on my own!"

"I know, but_"

The doors of the Great Hall were swinging shut. We ran through them just at the last second and were met by disapproving stares as we took a breath.

 _This was going to be a long day_.

"Miss Evans," the examiner said, emotionless. She was an ugly women; I wasn't going to deny it. She had crooked nose, yellow teeth and wrinkles the length of my arm. It wasn't helping my focus. I almost laughed, thinking about walking closer to her and asking her to be more beautiful so I could pass my exam, like that was the worst disadvantage to her current condition. "Can you please cast a fully-fledged Patronus Charm, as your last test."

This was it. I shut my eyes for a second and remembered.

 _Tuney and me sat on my Fathers knee as we ate ice cream by the beach, laughing at my Mother as she pulled herself out from a giant hole we had dug. We had gone home that night to a power cut and played board games in candlelight, eating barbequed food and drinking soda._

 _Severus and I lay in the long grass, he was talking about Hogwarts and I was breathing in every word of it. My future. My letter had then come the next day in, taken by an owl. I was going to Hogwarts._

My face broke into a smile and in response a Doe pounced out of my wand, prancing around the room elegantly. I watched as the examiner nodded in approval and dotted down some notes on her paper.

'You may leave now, Miss Evans."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I quickly made my way out of the Hall. Mel was waiting for me in the corridor. She smiled when she say my happy face. "It went well?"

"I think so, I managed to pull of the Patronus Charm."

"I told you so," she sung, smug. " I did okay, too. Now lets get some lunch."

I frowned. "I think I'm going to head back to the Common Room," I said. " I'm not hungry. Remember that lunch is in the Charms room for us today though."

"Okay," she bounced down the corridor happily. "See you later!"

I laughed at her bubbliness and headed to the Common Room. After the exam I felt knackered and my stomach suddenly felt empty, but I wasn't hungry. Thinking of eating mad me feel ill.

Turning a corner, I wondered what we would be doing in classes now that exams were over and hoped that all the hard work was over for the last week of school. I was looking forward to a relaxing holiday.

"Lily!" I heard someone shout form behind me and immediately knew who it was.

Groaning, I turned around to see Severus running towards me eagerly, his slick black hair falling over his eyes like curtains and his robes ruffled in the breeze. I hated to see him; he just reminded me of our previous friendship and then what he had done.

"What do you want, Severus?" I asked, coldly. "I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"I-I wanted to apologise for what you saw this morning,' he stammered, reaching me he clasped his hands behind his back. "Potter was just being an ass. I had to stop him. He was-"

I cut him off, crossing my arms. "I don't care, Severus. I know Potter is an ass, but it doesn't mean that you have to be one too!"

He perked up a little when I called Potter a name. "I was just defending myself, Lily. I'm really sorry."

"Well, I forgive you." I turned and began to walk down the hall.

"Wait!" He called and sprinted so that he stood in front of me. He looked desperate; it made my heart ache. I reminded myself what he had done. "I don't want us to be like this anymore! I want to be friends again! To hang out again!"

Anger bubbled inside me. "Then why the hell did you call me what you did?" I snapped and he winced. "You promised you never would, that it never mattered to you!"

"I didn't- it doesn't… It just came out!"

"Oh, I knew exactly what happened!" I yelled. Did he think I was stupid? "You started hanging out with those Slytherin boys, that's what happened! You know that they think I'm a worthless, dirty, piece of trash! They're all for the Dark Arts, Severus, I warned you about them, but you didn't listen!"

"Lily," he gripped my hand. I tried to yank it back, but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go!"

"YOU HEARD HER!" A voice boomed down the hall. "LET HER GO, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

Severus let my hand go in shock and we both turned to see Potter storming down the hall. He looked furious.

Severus snarled. "This has nothing to do with you, Potter, back off!"

Potter pulled out his wand and circled Sev who had done the same in reply. He reached me and looked down at my hand briefly. It had a thin red line where I had twisted it. He rubbed his finger across it, making it tingle. " Are you okay?" He asked, glancing at me. He sounded… His voice sounded soft and caring.

"Y- yeah," I muttered in shock, staring at my hand, not wanting to look at him.

"Stay away from her, Potter!" Sev yelled. I glanced at him to see he was red in the face. "Don't touch her!"

Potter laughed, there was no humor in it. "That's exactly what _she_ said to _you_ but you couldn't keep your creep hand off her!"

Sev stepped forward. "Don't talk about _me_ like that!"

They starred daggers at each other and I just stood there, holding my wrist.

"I'll stop saying things about you, when they stop being true!" Potter wouldn't just stop. He was so relentless. His knuckles were white.

"How dare y-" He began to step forward.

I did the first thing that I could think of doing: I jumped between them. He came to an abrupt stop. He looked slightly hurt. This had to stop.

"Stop it! Do you hear me? Leave me alone and leave each other alone. Neither of you need to protect me because neither of you are coming near me! If I so much as hear of you, I will jinx you till you don't know who you are! Do I make myself clear?"

They both stood in silent shock.

" _Do I make myself clear?"_

They both nodded and I turned and ran down the hall, only breaking down when I was completely out of sight.


End file.
